SoMa: Sometimes stupid
by Narusaku1357
Summary: Maka loved the way Soul said her name…she didn't even know why… She never understood why he liked to dance with her so much…she always ended up jabbing her heel into his foot...and yet he kept asking..."Are you stupid?" Soul grinned. "Sometimes"


_Well to explain this one, My best friend and I were hanging out at our school for a little while and she and I were discussing the sequel to "Repairing a Broken Soul" . She ended up guessing correctly on why it was called "Destroying a Perfect Soul"_

_So i let her request any kind of SoMa oneshot, and this story here is what she requested._

_Dont worry, those of you who are still trying to guess and win a oneshot. I'm going to let this keep going on until i begin posting the sequel. That might be awhile. Good luck though and enjoy this little fluffy story. _

_Soul Eater belongs to a Japanese person named Atsushi Ohkubo..._  
_and i think...last time i checked i was an American named Nicole :D_

* * *

She stood, staring at the flowers lit up and shaded by the twinkling lights above the water, in awe.  
Maka read so many books, and imagined so many countless of times how it would look like in her happy moment or her happy ending wishing….hoping that it would be as breathtaking, as beautiful…

Their new home…wasn't an apartment. It was an actual house; courtesy of Spirit. When she and Soul first moved in everything was fine until they realized what a mess their backyard was. And now, the yard she stared at was amazing. Covered in lush green grass, beautiful low trees that hung above everything like an umbrella…there was even a pond in the far corner, complete with a small waterfall and koi fish. Even a small creek wound its way through and found the pond, and a small bridge went right over it. A porch made of dark mahogany wood spread from the back door and out to the middle of the yard; a piano standing in the middle and surrounded by torches.

It was the most beautiful thing she had seen in a very long time…

Did Soul find the time to do this when she went on her girls only trip with Tsubaki and the Sisters…?

"Like it?"

The sandy blond pulled her eyes from the amazing sight and turned around to meet her weapon's bloody pools she called eyes. Though, instead of his normal lazy night outfit, he had his infamous pin stripped suit on along with his lazy smirk. Maka smiled. "Nope." she then said; causing his smirk to disappear quickly. "I love it." He was slightly taken aback but he laughed it off with a shake of his head before making his way over to her slowly. "Did you actually…?"

"Yeah," Soul answered as he took her hand and lazily spun her around so they could both face the yard again. "Black*Star helped though," He then said to her as he watched the small waterfall to their right. "I would have had Kid help…but god knows what this place would have looked like with _'him' _helping out…" Both of them laughed at this comment and soon she took a step forward to turn and face him.

"So…you finally ask me out on a date…" She began as he set his hands in his pockets. "But we're not even going anywhere…"

"I thought this would be good…" Soul said with a grin; taking out a small remote from his pocket. Maka lifted a brow as he swung it around a little and then, with the push of a button, jazz music lifted into the air; the remote going back into his pocket. "Care to dance?" His right hand came out in her direction and she looked at it for a moment before looking back into his eyes. Then-thinking about the many books she'd read-she wondered if taking his hand would be the right thing to do. But once she heard him breath out her name, something made her take it without another thought.

Maka loved the way Soul said her name…she didn't even know why…

"Good choice," Soul whispered as he set his hand on her waist so they could both begin to sway across the deck's surface. Maka giggled lightly as she just barely dodged stepping on his foot like she always did. She never understood why Soul liked to dance with her so much…she always ended up jabbing her heel into his foot and caused him to go home with a limp. And yet he kept asking…at school dances, in which he actually started dancing at only because it was with her…at Kid's parties too and even within the Black Room they danced.

"Soul…are you in love with me?"

"Ha?"

Their dancing came to an abrupt stop and he quickly looked away with a nervous stutter of a "what do ya mean"; causing her to giggle even more. "You know…" She began as his hands began to shake within her's. "Do you love me? Like…more than a partner?" He didn't answer her…he only gulped down a lump in his throat; causing her to lift a brow in curiosity. Then-seeing a slight blush on his face-she laughed and looked away with a smirk. "Just kidding, Soul! April fools!"

Soul shot her a glare as she laughed and, slowly, they began to dance again. When he had asked her out on a date earlier that day, he had asked her to do go just as friends like they usually did. At first she had been confused and asked him over and over again why he had her put on one of her dresses, but she was still convinced it was just them as friends. Even if Soul thought it would be much more than that…he wanted to tell her…he just couldn't. It could have ruined their partnership…the awkwardness could have probably screwed up their resonance altogether too…

God, how Soul despised April 1st…

"Wait…" Soul lifted a brow as their dancing continued. And then as they slowed a little he gave her a stern look. "Maka, you idiot, it's in the middle of August!"

"Oh is it?" Maka asked sarcastically as she looked away from him in the corner of her eyes. "I totally forgot…" She then said to him, looking in his eyes again. "How silly of me…" Soul thought his eye twitched as she smiled up at him slyly. Of course he loved this girl, but there were just those times when he wanted to yell at her and her strange ways. She seemed to be normal…but in fact, Maka Albarn was one strange girl…He smiled…

A girl that only he could understand…

"You might want to look at a calendar sometime, ditz." Soul said with a smirk of his own as he picked up the pace of their dance along with the song. Maka only rolled her eyes and kept her focus on her feet so she wouldn't end up hurting him again. As the song picked up a little more, he snatched her other hand up with his other and spun her quickly before returning to their original position. They swayed from the right and then to the left, and turned around to face different directions. Everything seemed less tense without that damn imp watching them…it always did.

Though Maka missed that moment…they had danced together like that for the first time. They had held each other close for the first time…and they had actually looked into each others eyes for the first time. It was when she had realized that maybe, just maybe, Soul could be more than just her weapon…it made her feel as if they were a couple that day anyway…and even though she knew that asking him to use the black blood would help, and that it would make the dancing come to a stop…she never wanted the moment to end.

"Hey, this is my favorite part," Soul said to her to snap her out of her thoughts. He tossed her onto the piano's bench since they had suddenly been so close, and after taking a seat himself he set his fingers on the keys and began ringing them one at a time. "I memorized it…" He then said as he pressed a key near her and then pressed one near him. Maka smiled as she watched him play along with the song in the background. It was almost so perfect, that it seemed like he was the one playing it in the music instead. Suddenly the playing stopped and he shrugged. "Yeah…that's all I got."

"You did great," Maka said to him before getting back to her feet. But he grabbed her wrist and practically pulled her back down to sit with him; his eyes just staring out onto their newly furnished yard. She lifted a brow as she watched him. His eyes seemed to be so distant…as if he was remembering something… "What…?"

"Do you know why I agreed to become your partner?" Soul asked her suddenly; causing her to tilt her head to the side in wonder. With a blink of the eyes, he finally looked at her but kept his face emotionless. "Because…you didn't understand what I had played for you…" Maka's eyes widened, but only for a second. Though, that second was all he needed to look away in shame. "I know…it's stupid and uncool! But I've tried to deny it from time to time…because now that I think about it, I was just being selfish." He brought his hands up to run through his hair and he scowled at his piano. "Wes was right…I was just…using you to get away from my problems…I'm sorry…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Maka asked him quietly as he kept his hands entangled within his white hair. He didn't budge nor did he speak, so she glared and pressed a key hard; causing the loud sound to lift into the air. Soul shot back up from the sudden noise, but he kept his eyes forward as she watched him. "Soul!" Said boy flinched as her voice deepened in anger. "Answer me, now!"

"Because I was just thinking about all of the good times we've had together!" Soul shouted back; still not looking at her. Maka's glare softened a bit but returned almost immediately. "I've been thinking about times when you were acting really stupid and uncool…and I was even thinking about times when _'I'_ was the one being stupid and uncool. And I noticed that no matter what it was we were doing, we always pulled through!" He balled his hands into fists and shut his eyes; grinding his teeth as if he were angry. "I'm fucking pissed with myself now! Because every time I think about those times, I cant help but think that I had only been using you in the beginning! And I'm also always fucking angry with myself because I can never fucking tell you!"

"SOUL!" Maka shouted as she quickly reached over, took his head within her hands, and turned it to face her. "Calm down!" She then said as his eyes kept shut tight. "Please…just open your eyes, and look at me…" His heavy breathing came to a slow and he opened one of his eyes to see her serious but sweet expression. "That's all in the past," She told him quietly. "Its over and done with…we need to look towards the future." His other eye opened as she finished speaking and for a moment he just stared at her smiling face. Then, he let out a sigh and looked away in the corner of his eyes.

"You forgive too easily sometimes…you know that?"

"Only because I love you,"

"Wha-" As Soul looked at her again she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. It sent a wave of emotion through his body and he, immediately, wanted more. So just as she pulled away and went to stand, he smashed his lips onto her's again and she stumbled backwards. He got to his feet and pushed her back as they kissed and soon her foot caught one of the bench's legs and they both began to fall to the ground. But, his weapon instincts kicking in, Soul wrapped his arms around her and spun them both around so they could land on his back. Recovering, Maka pulled away and glared.

"Are you stupid?"

Soul grinned as she glared coldly into his crimson eyes. "Sometimes."


End file.
